


Eggs!

by QueenSairai



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oh, just random fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: I am writing egg fluff now. I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH FLUFF!Basically Multiple ships have eggs now





	

Three eggs sat in the rainforest clearing. Next to them was a black dragon. Blending into the night, the silver scales beside its eyes glittered. A shape swooped over, settling beside the first. The newcomer spoke.  
    “Your Majesty, I believe it is my turn to watch our eggs. You didn’t wake me.”  
    “You are overly formal, Deathbringer. Anyway, I am not the one who had to negotiate with Queen Glacier earlier.”  
    Deathbringer smiled. “But I didn’t have to deal with a gang of rebellious NightWings, either, my rainbow.”  
    Pink showed on the edges of his mate’s wings and tail. She patted an egg fondly. “I bet they will love to argue, just like you.”  
    He pretended to frown. “I don’t argue!”  
    Her eyebrows raised.  
    “Fine. Your Majesty.” He stuck his snout in the air. “How soon will they hatch again?”  
    “In a week, Your High Flirtiness.” The two bickered easily, like they were meant to do this forever and ever and on.  
    Eventually they curled up around their eggs and fell asleep side by side.

***  
Six days later, they brought the eggs carefully out of their clearing. While they had been keeping their eggs in seclusion, it turned out Clay and Peril’s clutch of five had hatched a few days before. The eldest, named Streak for his red and bronze coloring, was already acting the little bigwings, though they parented their children as Skywings would. 

“So many eggs hatching in a week!” Sunny had said when they told her when the eggs would hatch. “On the first day, Mangrove and Orchid’s clutch. Then Clay and Peril’s, and then yours! And I’m sure there are more!”  


Now as four of the five MudSkyWings sniffed the eggs and looked confused, the fifth stood between her parents, looking like a miniature of her father, but with smoking scales. She seemed to have already learned not to touch things more than necessary. Orchid brought her two dragonets as well, and they all played together, the picture of tribe harmony. 

Soon Sunny brought news from the sea. Tsunami and Riptide’s eggs were hatching soon, and could they please all come to the celebration that Coral had planned to save Tsunami from death by embarrassment? 

They quickly said that yes, they would come, and with all that was happening, before they even had a chance to squabble, the time of Glory's hatching arrived.


End file.
